


tryin not to get stuck in my head

by LouisTomlinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Detention, Fingering, High School AU, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pizza, Rimming, So much fucking fluff, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but i have been literally thinking about it since i read it, but they do eat it, did anyone read detention in like 2012 by tumblr user boomitsnialler, enjoy this, honestly if u dont think louis bottoms GET RIGHT WITH GOD, i could not help myself, im actually sorry for this, it was like a second person niall het fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, lou gets deflowered, niall was a fuckig ASSHOLE, ok, so here is some beautiful larry smutty fluffy masterpiece, they dont do anything sexy with pizza promise, theyre both 16, title from Best I Ever Had by Gavin Degraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTomlinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOUIS GETS A DETENTION AND BY SOME MIRACLE HARRY SHOWS UP AND IT GETS STEAMY. Fluff, smut, pizza, and more fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tryin not to get stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is best friends with Taylor Swift because 1.) I love Taylor and 2.) they are literally made in platonic soulmate heaven they're both really hot but also GIANT dorks help.
> 
> I'm mad at Niall right now so he's a lonely fatty (not fat shaming promise!!! he just eats like five pizzas he's still the same old Niall)

"Hi, Louis," Louis knows he shouldn't still freak out anymore when Harry says hi to him in the hallway but it still brings a flush to his cheeks and flusters him more than he'd care to admit. It's just, Louis' basically nobody. Ok, scratch that - he's certainly somebody. Friends with nearly everyone he'd ever spoken to, notoriously funny, and he knew he was cute, at least. But Harry was so cool, and so friendly, and so hot. SO hot. So excuse Louis if he let himself get a tiny blush when Harry blessed him with a hello in passing.  
"Hey," he answered before Harry had walked all the way past him. And if he mentioned it to Perrie later how very in love he and Harry really were, and proved his point by exaggerating their conversation (if you could even call it that), then so be it. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, late again. I'm sure you have a pass for me today?" if Louis ever catches a break, he's almost certain it'll be in his bones (see: the universe absolutely hates him).  
"Uh. Well. No. I don't."  
"Lovely. Detention. Tomorrow. Three hours."  
"Lovely." he mocked under his breath, finding his seat toward the back of the classroom next to Zayn.  
"Tough shit, bro. No $2 Tuesday for you, I guess." Zayn teased, his eyes not leaving his notebook, where he was doodling in black pen skillfully.  
"Shut the fuck up, Zayn." he almost whined. He really didn't want to sit through hours of detention while the sun shone outside the window and he especially didn't want to sit inside the school until 5 o clock while the pizza place that had a $2 per slice special every Tuesday afternoon sold out all their pies. How very depressing. 

"See ya tomorrow!" Perrie half teased as she walked away from where Louis stood, leaning against the wall a couple feet away from the room he was going to spend his afternoon in while his best friends walked in the sunshine to get $2 pizza. Life was cruel. The universe was his sworn enemy. Love doesn't exist. Et cetera, et cetera.  
"Whatever." he groaned, watching as Perrie walked away in between Zayn and Niall, her backpack slung over Zayn's shoulder and her fingers laced with his. Such a disgusting display of heterosexuality, in Louis' opinion.  
With only a few moments to mentally prepare himself for the hell to ensue before the last bell rang out, Louis groaned internally and spun dramatically on his heel toward the door that he'd envisioned all day as prison bars (it wasn't - it was just a door - bit disappointing if Louis' honest) and entered his detention. Gross.  
"Name?" Unknown-to-Louis Detention Attendant Lady asked without looking up from her computer where she thought she was being sly playing Candy Crush (except Louis could see the reflection of the game in her glasses, so).   
"Louis Tomlinson." he tried not to groan.  
"Kay... sit down. You're out at five." As if he didn't know. As if he hadn't been counting down the seconds since 8 this morning.  
Louis entertained himself with his algebra homework for about ten minutes until he decided he was still bored, therefore algebra was a waste of time, and he instead decided to think about Harry Styles, his delectable fantasy boyfriend. He thought about his eyes, his green eyes, so shiny and pretty and ever-changing in respect to luminosity and exact hue. Louis was so lucky to have looked into them that one time last year in history, when Harry officially captured his heart. He remembers the exchange so vividly, so exactly. It was so perfect he doesn't even have to exaggerate reality for his own benefit, is the thing.  
"Whoever gets the answer right gets a Jolly Rancher!" Louis' favorite teacher, Mrs. Shadley, held a grape Jolly Rancher between her thumb and forefinger. "How old do you have to be to be a member of the Senate?"  
"30!" Louis said, at almost the exact same time as Harry Styles, his best and only eye candy in this class.  
"Yes, Harry!" Shadley had enthused, tossing the hard candy to Harry, who smiled and unwrapped it quickly, popping it in his mouth between his lush lips.  
"I totally said it first!" Louis whined, stealing a glance at Harry, who sat two seats behind him. "That should be mine." he pouted.  
"Come get it then." Harry teased, poking the sucker out between his lips.  
Flustered, blushing, and nearly 100% sure Harry Styles had just invited him to kiss him, he simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to face forward. And so what if later on, a hand wrapped around himself and a few beads of sweat dripping down his neck, he was picturing what exactly would've happened if he just... did kiss Harry. In front of everyone, like some weird porno, (and of course they suddenly went to a private school and were wearing uniforms) and so what if in his fantasy Mrs. Shadley kept shouting, "Yes, boys! Extra credit!" while imaginary Harry grabbed at Louis' crotch and gave it a generous squeeze. And so what if he may or may not have come to the mere idea of Harry touching his crotch, he was a lonely fifteen year old and hormones were raging, and all that.  
He was vaguely aware of the tiny bit of awkward tension between him and Unknown-to-Louis Detention Lady, since they were the only two people in a big classroom and he was just twiddling his thumbs like an idiot. He felt the probably-imaginary tension dissolve as her phone rang and she muttered an, "Excuse me, Louis. I have to take this, so I'm gonna step out for a minute. I trust you."   
"Okay," he smiled, looking up from where he was blankly staring at his hands. It took her a few minutes in the hallway, before she reappeared, looking slightly desperate.  
"Hey, um. There's kind of an emergency going on with my daughter, so I have to leave. But, uh. My son, he's gonna come and keep you company. He goes here. I'm so sorry, dear."  
"Oh, um. It's fine, don't sweat it."  
"Here he comes, saving the day!" she smiled toward the doorway, as... oh, Jesus. Harry Styles mom worked at the fucking school and Louis had no idea, had just spent a good thirty minutes reminiscing on the wank bank material her son had provided her with while she sat there, blissfully unaware and playing computer games. If he wasn't already going to Hell for having fucked himself with his half of his mom's cucumber garden, then he was definitely going to Hell for this.  
"Louis!" if Louis weren't sitting, his knees would probably give out from how enthusiastic Harry sounded.  
"Oh, Harry! Hi." he said in an attempt to sound cool (ha, as if).   
"Been naughty, have we?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow. Louis swears his dick doesn't twitch at the mere sound of Harry calling him naughty. He has self control, he does. But he might thank God that there's a desk covering his crotch.  
"Late for class. Basically the equivalent to setting the school on fire. So, three hour detention."  
"Jesus Chri-"  
"Harry!" his mom scolded, finally having packed all of her things up in her bag. His cheeks tinged pink and Louis was trying really hard not to propose because it was so fucking adorable.   
"Sorry, mum." he mumbled.  
"Okay, I'm out of here. Thank you so much, my little Hazza." she smiled lovingly at her son, and Louis would definitely snicker if he wasn't so in love.  
"Whatever, mum. Tell Gems I hope everything... stops. Gets better. You know. The usual."  
"Of course." she smiled, on her way out the door. "Nice meeting you, Louis!" she called over her shoulder.  
So now it was just the two of them. Louis managed to not scream in glee when Harry walked toward him and took a seat in the desk chair in front of him. "My sister is having more relationship issues this month than I have in my entire life." he explained, "How have you been?"  
"Oh, you know. Good. Cool. Um. Been chillin. Not doin much. Getting detentions, doing my time, being a general bad kid."  
"So the same old same old, then?" At least Harry seemed slightly amused.  
"Basically, yeah. Jus' doin' me." God. Louis actually just told the single most gorgeous human being he'd ever laid eyes on that he'd been 'jus' doin' himself. He was certainly going to be investing in a muzzle of some sort soon.  
By some miracle, Harry actually laughed at his embarrassing display of existing. But in a way like he thought what Louis was saying was funny, and not that he was an idiot. Maybe the universe didn't hate Louis after all.  
"Any new girls in your life, then?"  
It took all Louis had not to burst into tears laughing. "Girls? I mean, Perrie half-lives at my house, but. She's about it. And she's dating Zayn and we spend half our time rating boys in the yearbook out of ten. If that counts?" he then did burst out laughing. He can't remember the last time someone who wasn't his conservative Aunt Maggie asked him about new girls in his life.  
"Wait. You aren't. You're not straight?" Harry's emerald eyes grew maybe twice as big as they were before and the sunlight streaming through the classroom windows made them practically glow.  
"No. I'm like, super not straight. Did you think I was straight?"  
"Well. Sorta, yeah."  
What kind of cruel universe is Louis living in where the literal love of his life thinks he gets off to pussy? Vaginas look like ham sandwiches, for God's sake. And if they didn't look like ham sandwiches, they looked like salami or bratwurst. Louis had witnessed enough vagina in his life to know that he would never be putting his dick, hands, or face anywhere near one that wasn't at least covered by pants with a blanket buffer in between as well. "How - why?"  
Harry took a moment before answering, a look on his face like he knew exactly what he wanted to say but wasn't 100% sold on the idea of actually saying it. "Well. Like, you know how we had history last year together? With Shadley?" Did he ever. "Well. I dunno, one day she gave a candy reward for getting a right answer, and you were upset because you thought you deserved the candy but I got it instead. And like, I guess I flirted with you and you like. Scoffed and rolled your eyes. So I've just kind of thought ever since then that you're a straight guy who's like... I dunno. Wary of me cus I sort of flirted with you once?"  
"You thought. You think I'm. You think I don't like you? Like. I'm wary of you? What. Why?" Harry's cheeks were kind of pink, and were growing pinker.  
"Well cus every time I say hi to you in the hall or whatever you start walking really fast past me and mutter out a quick hello or something. So I just kinda assumed you didn't like me, and Taylor and Cara both said it was probably because I tried flirting with you that one time."  
Louis' mind was racing. Absolutely swirling around because Harry Styles just admitted to flirting with him all that time ago in history class. Not only that, but he'd enlisted the help of his two best friends to figure out why Louis acted like he didn't like him all that much. This was definitely a mixture of Louis' worst nightmares and best dreams.  
"So you talked to your friends about me?" Louis managed to get out, so so so flustered.  
"Okay, yes. But. Not my point." Harry said sheepishly, dropping eye contact with Louis to stare down at his feet.  
"Amazing." Louis whispered, half to himself, half to God. "So before assuming I wasn't interested in your advances you assumed that I was a heterosexual homophobe who was extremely rude?"  
Harry itched the back of his neck, shrugging. "I mean. Taylor said - maybe you just weren't interested. Like, that was in the air for a time. But Cara kinda gave her this look and she took it back. Now that I think about it they were probably just trying to spare my feelings."  
"Your feelings?"   
Harry looked up at Louis briefly, then back down to his shoes where his toes were pointed in at each other. "Um. Yanno."  
"I don't know, actually, Harry dearest. Thus my request for elaboration."  
"Ok you just literally said to me you weren't interested in me and now you're trying to get me to tell you I like you and. Rude. You're rude."  
"Oh my God. No, no, no. Harry. I didn't. I didn't actually mean that I wasn't interested in you. I was just. Pointing it out that it was sort of funny that you thought I was straight. Like. In any sense of the word."  
"So...."  
"So."  
"Well I. Uh. Sorta like you? A little. A lot. A lottle."  
"I like you. A lottle." Louis smiled. Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes and grinned. Louis memorized every single thing about his face in that moment - the way his eyes were squinting slightly from the sun pouring in through the windows.   
"So. Uh. Should. Um."  
"Yes. We should probably." Louis said, leaning forward. Their lips met over the desk where the words 'FUK SKUL!' were etched in pencil and traced over a thousand times. Louis felt Harry's hand ghost up his arm and finally settle behind his neck. It was short and sweet and Louis could smell Harry's shampoo and his skin and felt his nose pressing into his face a little and his eyelashes tickling his cheekbone. When they pulled back, they were both smiling.  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Harry whispered.  
"Me too." Louis admitted. A mere second of silence ensued until Harry was pulling him back in with the hand that was still settled on Louis' neck, their lips meeting again. This kiss was far less smooth, and their lips were hungrier against each other, more intent behind this kiss than the last one. It took Louis by surprise and his elbow hit the desk in front of him funny as he shot his arm up to Harry's face in an attempt to keep up with the heat of the kiss.  
This wouldn't be so unbelievable if Louis hadn't literally had fantasies like this. With this guy. Who'd just admitted to liking him. A lottle. God, Louis was never showing up to class on time again if this is what detention was like.  
Harry's tongue licked at Louis' lower lip. Louis decided he approved of where this was going and opened up his mouth a little, finding his way into Harry's mouth. They madeout like that for a minute, the desk pressing into just below Louis' chest and his elbow still stinging from how he'd hit it.  
Then Harry was moving, his lips still on Louis', until he was beside him. He pulled off just for a moment, "Turn." he commanded, his voice a bit gravelly. Louis did, turning toward where Harry was standing a bit over him, and Harry rewarded him by resuming their kiss. All too soon, he was pulling off again, and Louis almost complained until he realized that Harry was kissing down his jaw, then his throat, nibbling a bit on his pulse point. A whine he didn't realize he was holding in escaped through his bruised, parted, lips. Harry moved to get on his knees and Louis' heart beat in his throat because HARRY STYLES IS GETTING ON HIS KNEES AND KISSING HIS THROAT AND HOLY SHIT LOUIS IS NOT READY HE'S GONNA COME IN LIKE TWO SECONDS IF HARRY TOUCHES HIS PENIS IT'S WAY TOO GOOD TO END THIS SOON.  
He felt Harry's giant hand grasp his dick and. Oh God. Louis was already hard. They'd been making out for like five minutes and Louis was already hard as a rock. If he wasn't so turned on he'd definitely be embarrassed. He felt Harry unzipping his pants and then palming him through his underwear and his whole body felt tingly and he just looked down to where Harry was rubbing over his cock generously.  
"God," he muttered.  
Harry took that as an invitation to free Louis' dick from his underwear. It slapped against Louis' t-shirt and was actually red from how much pleasure was buzzing around in his crotch.  
With little warning, Harry's mouth was on him, and Louis choked on all the things he wanted to cry out in that moment. He felt Harry's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock and his hands found themselves tangled in Harry's boyish curls, keeping them up out of his face. He moaned when Harry took as much of him in as he could, felt the warmth of Harry's mouth surrounding him, threw his head back as the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat.   
"Jesus," he moaned, head full of so much desire and want and slight fear that the door was unlocked and anyone could just walk in at any moment. But that just made it all the more... exciting. Better. He wasn't gonna last that long, and then he'd be embarrassed, and Harry would be a little disappointed but nonetheless flattered, and he'd probably whine to his friends later that, sure, he'd been waiting to make Louis come for a while but he could've waited, like, a few more minutes, at least. That's exactly what Harry's gonna say to Taylor, Louis can practically picture it.   
Of course, the first time in his life Louis doesn't wanna come as soon as possible, his dick is in the mouth of a literal blowjob god. "I'm not gonna last very long," Louis panted, "you're so fucking good." Harry hummed at the compliment and continued to work his mouth over Louis' cock almost artistically. Louis knew he wasn't going to last another second with this, so he just tugged at Harry's hair and warned, "I'm gonna..." but Harry didn't pull off. "Gonna come, Harry," he said again, pulling at Harry's curls. Harry kept sucking until Louis couldn't hold it in anymore and came down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed his load and continued bobbing his head up and down Louis' shaft through his orgasm. "Jesus Christ..." Louis managed after Harry finally pulled off his dick, lips dark red and cheeks flushed.  
He smirked up at Louis, and Louis realized that now Harry had to get off. Louis had no time to recover from the best orgasm of his life and had to do... something now. "One moment." Harry said, getting up from his knees and going to the classroom door, locking it. "Sorry, that was just bothering me this whole time."  
Louis laughed, "Literally same." he admitted. Harry offered Louis his hand and helped him stand from his seat, then pulled him in for a kiss. Louis shuddered at the taste of himself on Harry's lips and he was still so shocked that this was even happening.  
"Have you ever-" Harry started between kisses, "Uh. Do you. Are."  
"Bottom." Louis said, suddenly self conscious.  
"Perfect." Harry grinned, bringing Louis' lips back to his. Oh my God. Harry was going to fuck him?! WHAT. Not that Louis wasn't totally into it, but Christ this was moving fast. They kissed for a few minutes longer, just savoring the taste of each other until Harry was grabbing desperately at Louis' ass. Louis reached down for Harry's cock through his jeans, giving it a squeeze and was pleased when he found it hard. Harry turned him around and essentially pantsed Louis, which wasn't all that hard since his jeans were still unbuttoned. "God," Harry mumbled, feeling Louis' ass all over with one hand while he not-so-subtly bent him over the desk with the other. Louis felt himself hardening up again, and he heard Harry move a bit behind him. When he turned around, Harry was on his knees behind him. "What are y-" his answer came when Harry spread his cheeks apart and started lapping away at his ass. "Holy shit." this was the best. Day. Ever. He was bent over a desk getting eaten out by Harry fucking Styles. Not only that, but Harry really knew his way around an asshole, and Louis found himself rocking back into Harry's mouth just aching for his tongue. "God." he moaned.  
Harry licked around his hole for a bit, and Louis leaned heavily on his elbows on the desk because his knees were essentially jelly at this point. Then Harry teased his tongue inside and Louis almost cried because it felt so good. All too soon Harry's tongue was out of his ass and Louis glanced back to see Harry slicking up his fingers with his own spit. After his three biggest fingers were absolutely dripping with saliva he slid one digit into Louis, then slowly brought it out and then pushed it in again. Louis got used to the feeling of it, then asked for more between harsh breaths. Harry slipped another in carefully and Louis let out a loud exhale, which Harry must've taken as encouragement because he started scissoring his fingers inside of Louis.  
"M-more. God."  
"Fuck, baby." Harry grunted, adding his third spit slicked finger inside of Louis. If Louis could do anything, it was take dick like a champ. Just ask his mom's cucumber patch. "God you're so pretty." Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to Louis' ass cheek.  
"Nngfff.." was Louis' response. "Fuck me." he basically begged.  
"One... second..." Harry answered, pulling his fingers out of Louis and standing him upright again. "Your shirt's still on." he complained. Louis tried not to behead himself while he yanked his shirt over his head.  
"Now you." he ordered, watching as Harry pulled his own shirt up over his head, then went about undoing his pants and letting them drop to his ankles, then his underwear. Jesus Christ, this kid has a monster cock.  
"Oh wait, shit." Harry mumbled, bending over and ruffling through his jean's pocket, coming up with a wallet.  
"No need to pay me." Louis teased, confused.  
"Shut up." Harry laughed, pulling a condom out of his wallet. "Safety first."  
"Why of course."  
Harry brought Louis in for another kiss, and Louis grimaced at the taste of his own asshole on Harry's tongue.  
Louis took the condom out of Harry's hand and ripped it open, then took initiative to slide it on Harry's dick. "Want you so much." he muttered, kissing Harry once more before turning around and bending himself over the desk. He felt Harry line up, then finally push in. He heard Harry suck in a huge breath before slowly pulling backward, then pushing in a bit more forcefully. "Ugh, Harry," Louis moaned, wanting more, wanting so much more. Harry fucked into him a few more times, slowly and steadily, trying to find just the right spot before speeding up his pace. Three slight changes of angle later, and Louis was letting out what could only be described as a cry.  
Harry picked up his pace steadily until he was rapidly slamming into Louis, hitting the same spot every time that made Louis see stars and grip the desk with bright white knuckles. "Fuck," Louis moaned, sweat collecting on his forehead.  
"So... close..." Harry said hotly, his hands pressing into Louis' hips and surely leaving marks for Louis to run his fingers over later.  
"Come for me." Louis cooed, feeling his own orgasm approaching, and fast. Harry pounded into him a few more times until his thrusts started stuttering, his pace faltering as his orgasm rushed through him.  
"Louuu.." he moaned, bending so his chest was flush against Louis' bare back. And that mere sound, Harry saying his name so dirtily, sent Louis over the edge a second time in thirty minutes, his load spurting out onto the desk and classroom floor. Thank God it was tile instead of carpet. That'd be hard to explain.  
They stayed like that for a moment before Harry pulled out and rolled the condom off of himself, tying it at the top and looking around for a moment like he hadn't thought this far ahead. They certainly weren't gonna throw it away in the classroom trash can, for Christ's sake.  
"Uh... I guess I'll throw it out somewhere that isn't on school property." Harry shrugged, looking so good in his fucked-out state. Louis could only imagine how disheveled he must look in the moment - knew his face was flushed and his hair was a mess.  
Louis smiled and pulled Harry in for a kiss, just because he could do that now. He'd never been more enthusiastic about Harry's lips than right now, the color of them a sinful red like Louis'd never seen on anyone before. Harry smiled into the kiss and it was like their first kiss, sweet and innocent and they were smiling into each other's mouths.  
"I should clean this desk up." Louis sighed, turning away from Harry to pull his clothes on, starting with his pants and finally bringing his shirt over his head. He felt it sticking to his back from how sweaty he'd gotten, but he couldn't be assed to care about it.  
He went to grab some paper towels from the bathroom a few doors down the hall and was a little startled when he caught a look of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and he was flushed all the way from his hairline to his chest. Christ almighty.  
The reality of what they'd just done sort of hit Louis in the gut. He'd just got fucked by his dream guy at fucking school. What was his life coming to? Ha, coming to. Not the point! What if someone found out? They could get suspended! Or expelled! He grabbed copious amounts of paper towels then rushed back to the classroom, where Harry was pulling his pants on. Louis rushed to clean everything up before anything hardened or stuck for good, and when he was finally proud of what he'd done he scurried back to the bathroom to flush all the paper towels down the toilet.  
He returned to the classroom with a new sense of calm. He'd just got fucked by Harry Styles. He walked straight up to where Harry was sitting, smiling lazily at him from where his head was resting on his arms folded on the desk in front of him.  
"Hi." he greeted, shy all of the sudden as if Harry's (huge) dick hadn't just been in his asshole.  
"Hi, Louis." Harry smiled wide, sitting up and taking Louis by the hand, encouraging him to sit in his lap. "Hi." he repeated, kissing Louis on the cheek.  
Louis couldn't stop smiling. His face was gonna get stuck like this, most likely, because Harry Styles liked him. And sucked his dick. And they had sex. And now he was kissing him again. And. It was just. Every single fantasy Louis'd had since he was fifteen. And it happened. It literally actually just really happened, his ass wouldn't hurt this much if he'd imagined it.  
"So, wanna ditch the rest of your detention and go see if there's any pizza left for $2 Tuesday?" Harry offered, taking another opportunity to kiss Louis before he could answer.  
"Hell yes." Louis grinned, looking into Harry's eyes, savoring the exact shade of green they were in that moment. Everything was perfect.  
So they went, hand in hand, to Alex Pizza, the infamous House of $2 Tuesday, joking all the way. When they showed up, nearly everyone who frequented the weekly sale was at least halfway done eating. Zayn, Niall, and Perrie were in a booth in the corner and hadn't noticed Louis walk in yet.  
"Harry?" Taylor Swift, a girl in Louis' grade who was both drop dead gorgeous and the dorkiest person alive, called from her own booth, where she was sitting with Karlie Kloss, Cara Delevingne and Kendall Jenner. All three other heads turned, and they all smiled.   
"Ooh!" Cara called out. "Finally!"  
"Jesus Christ." Harry whined, his hand starting to sweat in Louis'. "Embarrassing." he muttered, leading Louis to the counter to order. "What'll you have?" he asked, whipping out his wallet for the second time today.  
"Oh, I got it. I can get myself." Louis assured him.  
"Sure you can, but you're not gonna, cus I am."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm very sure. Now what do you want?"  
"Uh. Cheese. Thank you." Louis smiled at his feet. "Hey, I'll be right back." he said, squeezing Harry's upper arm before his departure. He fast-walked over to where his friends were, they'd spotted him by now and were all watched him like proud mothers.  
"Prison changed you, Lou." Perrie teased, reaching up to fix his hair a bit before accepting that it was beyond repair.  
"You've got no idea, Pez. More details later. God - so many details later. But. Be good. Please. Don't say anything embarrassing."  
"Get me a date with one of his hot friends and we've got a deal." Niall smirked from where he was sitting, three empty paper plates with grease stains in front of him and another two with pizza still untouched. Typical.  
"Maybe." Louis shrugged. "Be good. Please." he repeated, turning to walk back to where Harry was waiting for the pizza. "Hi-de-ho." he greeted, bumping hips with Harry as he reappeared by his side.  
"What was all that?" Harry asked, motioning over to where Zayn, Niall, and Perrie were sitting, their heads all together now, talking in hushed voices.  
"Told them to behave." Louis laughed.   
"Two cheese!" the man working the counter called, placing the pizza on two plates in front of Harry and Louis.  
"Shall we?" Harry asked, smiling, gesturing to the only empty booth left - far enough away from both their groups of friends to be safe from their light hearted jeers.  
"We shall." Louis smiled back, following Harry, who carried both of their meals to the tiny corner booth. 

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
